one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win in a fight between the clawed nightmare demon and the undead serial killer of Crystal Lake? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE! Freddy Krueger was just up to his old tricks again, as he was messing with a kid through a Video Game while trying to kill him off along side it. As he was controlling him with the Power Glove Freddy Krueger: Now you're playing with power! Freddy Krueger then ended up trying to kill off the kid, until the channel on his TV suddenly switched from the video game to the actual TV channel. Where Freddy Krueger saw the one, the only, Jason Voorhees. And he ended up seeing the ending of Freddy VS Jason Freddy Krueger: What the hell is this!? Freddy Krueger decided to seal the kid in the game to come back for him later, as he went off to Camp Crystal Lake to go and find this person who somehow managed to kill him off Sure enough, Freddy Krueger ended up finding his killer Jason Voorhees, who was hacking apart one of the counselors of Camp Crystal Lake, who finally ended up dying. Freddy Krueger: Hey, you! Freddy Krueger pulled out a copy of Freddy VS Jason before hacking it to three pieces with his claws Freddy Krueger: Welcome to my nightmare. Jason Voorhees got out his now bloody machete and pointed it at Freddy, these two were ready to clash. Again. Happy halloween! FIGHT! Jason Voorhees swung his machete as Freddy Krueger swung his clawed glove, both countered each other. Freddy then released Jason's machete from his clawed glove before swinging the glove at Jason Freddy Krueger: Take that! Jason however grabbed Freddy by the arm after 3 slashes from his clawed glove, before Jason grabbed him by the throat. Jason viciously throttled Freddy in his arms before flinging him into a tree. Freddy Krueger: Ouch! Freddy then took out one of his gloves and tossed it at Jason, the glove ended up striking Jason in his eyes as the claws on the glove dug straight through them. Jason found the glove before grabbing it and tossing it away, before his eyes regenerated within a few seconds Freddy Krueger: So you're one of those regenerating buggers huh? Then you shall see how somebody is able to permanately put you down! Freddy then dissapeared and reappeared behind Jason, who began punching Freddy repeatedly before turning him around and broke his back over his knee. However Freddy managed to dissapear and reappear behind Jason again, slashing at his neck to get his attention. Jason swung his machete but Freddy grabbed him before putting his finger to his mouth Freddy Krueger: Shh.. Freddy then turned Jason around before impaling him through the chest with his claws, Jason wasn't phased before shoulder bashing Freddy in the face and rammed his arm into Freddy's abdomen. Jason then crushed one of Freddy's organs before punching Freddy back. Freddy Krueger: Why won't you die!? Jason then pulled out his Harpoon Gun before shooting Freddy in the head with it, causing Freddy's head to get impaled. Freddy screamed in agony as he pulled it out, before stabbing Jason in the neck. Freddy summoned a furnace before tossing Jason inside, as Freddy waved goodbye Freddy Krueger: Bye bye! Freddy then slammed the furnace door shut, and he began to walk away until he heard banging coming from the furnace. Jason punched through the furnace, and tore open the furnace while he was still on fire and he began to slowly approach Freddy. Freddy Krueger: You have gotta be kidding me! What does it take to kill this bastard!? Jason then got out a fire poker before putting it near himself as he remained on fire, before hoistering Freddy up against a tree and stabbing Freddy with it. Freddy screamed in agony before Jason seized him by the neck. Jason then shoved the blade of his machete through Freddy's chin and skull, and then forced the handle up which snapped Freddy's neck backwards. Jason then ripped the machete out before stabbing Freddy in the abdomen, and breaking several ribs. Freddy Krueger: ..damn.. Jason drop kicked Freddy back, before approaching him with a machete again. Freddy needed to send him to the Dreamworld as soon as possible, so he stuck his claw into the ground before a Hell Spike springed up from under Jason which shot directly through him before going back down, Freddy then fired a green orb at Jason which caused him to fall asleep. ---- Freddy began to laugh maniacally as he entered Jason's dream world. Freddy appeared from a wall which Jason was standing by before ramming his claws on his glove through Jason's mask and up his nostrils Freddy Krueger: Got your nose! Freddy then ripped Jason's nose right off, causing blood to splatter on Jason's mask and causing him to stumble back. Freddy then cut through Jason's chest again, causing him to spill his intestines. Freddy then grabbed Jason telekinetically Freddy Krueger: Don't worry, the only thing to fear, is fear itself! Freddy then laughed again as he began slamming Jason all over the place before telekinetically grabbing Jason's machete and pitchfork and ramming them both through Jason's chest on both sides, breaking the ribs and punctering his lung. Freddy then telekinetically pulled Jason towards him, looking at him directly in the eyes Freddy Krueger: Your eyes say "no no", but my mouth says "yes yes" Freddy then tossed Jason aside as he tried to punch him, before opening a tank full of water below him. Jason began to climb his way up a ladder, which proved to be a trap. As it caused a mess of toxic waste to get dumped on Jason's head, and Jason let go of the ladder and he fell into the water Freddy Krueger: Now it's time to put this bad dog to sleep, for good! Freddy Krueger then electrocuted the water, before inflating all of Jason's organs with water causing them to burst before Jason's entire body began getting filled with water. Jason then bursted entirely, with his remaining flesh floating up to the water and the water turned blood red K.O! Freddy Krueger: How's that for a wet dream!? Freddy Krueger then exited the Dream World and back to the Human World, as he saw where Jason was lying being surrounded with his blood and flesh. Freddy had managed to kill off Jason For now at least. This melee's winner is.. Freddy Krueger! Trivia * This was originally a battle by an AWC, before it was revamped by Ahomeschoolingroudon * This is a tribute to the recently deceased Wes Craven, and may he rest in peace Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon